


Reunited

by MarshmellowMilk



Series: Tsukkiyama shit [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmellowMilk/pseuds/MarshmellowMilk
Summary: Tadashi’s been studying in America for god knows how long, Tsukki doesn’t remember. All he knows is that he misses him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207508
Kudos: 29





	Reunited

The ball hit the floor with a satisfying boom, a whirlwind circled around it before it launched into the air and glided to the bleachers.

A whistle, and an arm.

And then, the entire gymnasium rejoiced with cheers and shouts and claps. The loud booming of bottles banging against each other filled the player's ears. Kei let out raspy breaths as hot sweat fell from his forehead and onto the polished wooden floor. His uniform felt warm and icky. But the feeling of victory outweighed everything else. It was amazing. It was exhilarating. He loved winning.

Both teams lined up. Thanked each other for the game, and went their merry way.

“Amazing job getting that last block in, Kei!” one of his teammates complimented as they patted him on the back. Kei nodded in thanks, too exhausted to use words.

————————————————

Kei sat down with his back against the wall, completely silent as he observed his teammates talking and packing up. He disassociated, pulling out his phone. He found his thumb hovering over his messaging app, staring at the speech bubble icon for a bit, before pressing and activating the application. He chose his most recent contact and read some of the messages sent back and forth.

_[Tadashi ⭐️]:_

_Sorry I can’t come to see the game Tsukki!!!! ;(((((((( (*_ _)人 - 4:04 pm_

_[You]:_

_It’s perfectly fine, Tadashi. Don’t worry. If you can’t come, you can’t come - 4:04 am_

_[Tadashi ⭐️]:_

_But I really wanted to come and support you 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。I wanna see you!! - 4:05 pm_

_[You]:_

_I want to see you too, but you can’t control everything - 4:07 pm_

_[Tadashi ⭐️]:_

_(⇀‸↼‶) - 4:09 pm_

_[You]:_

_Come on, don’t give me that look - 4:09 pm_

_[Tadashi ⭐️]:_

_(￣^￣)ゞ - 4:11 pm_

_Fine - 4:13 pm_

_You better win though! Win it for me! ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚ - 4:13 pm_

_[You]:_

_I won’t let you down! - 4:14 pm_

_Oh crap, gtg - 4:17 pm_

_[Tadashi ⭐️]:_

_Byeeeee! Good luck! (＾▽＾) - 4:18 pm_

_When the game is over, tell me all about it! - 4:18 pm_

_You got this!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° - 4:19 pm_

Kei smiled as he stared at the messages that radiated from his phone. He always found it extremely adorable how Tadashi used those silly emoticons. He acted like a child, but not in the Shoyo way. Like, a beautifully childish way. Fuck, he missed him. He wished he didn’t decide to study abroad. He wanted to be close to him, he wanted to be next to him. He missed him more than he ever thought he would.

_[You]:_

_Hey - 8:24 pm_

_Can I call you? - 8:25 pm_

Not even a second later, Tadashi's icon and contact engulfed his screen. His phone rang, vibrating excitedly in his hand. Kei didn’t spend any time hesitating, pressing the call button and putting his phone to his ear.

“Hey, Tadashi.”

“Tsukki! Hey! How’d it go?”

A large smile crept up to Kei’s lips. He called him almost every day, but hearing Tadashi’s beautiful voice was like taking a bite into a soft, creamy, spongy strawberry shortcake. Scratch that, it was better than strawberry shortcake. It was a beautiful, melancholy melody. It was the song birds sing in the morning when the rays of dawn peek through your curtains. It was beauty. It was bliss.

“We won.”

A gasp could be heard from the other side of the phone. “Congratulations, Tsukki! I knew you could do it!”

“I won it for you.”

“I mean, you kind of did, considering you won because of your last second block!”

Kei paused, taking in those final words. “How...how’d you know that?”

“Turn around.”

Kei slowly turned around, and in the distance, he saw it. A boy. He stood there in the dim-lit lobby, its big windows letting in a large amount of sunlight which reflected off of him, making him look like an angel. Kei’s mind went on auto-pilot. His phone slipped out of his hand, clattering onto the marble floor.

“TADASHI!!” Kei started running towards his best friend.

“Tsukki! OOF-“ Tadashi let out a surprised chuckle when Kei wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in a warm hug.

“I can’t believe it’s you. I can’t believe you’re here…”

“I’m sorry I lied to you, but I wanted it to be a surprise, y’know? I watched the entire game, cheering for you from start to finish.”

Kei nuzzled his nose into the back of Tadashi’s neck, taking in his welcoming scent. “You’re the only thing that matters right now.”

“Woah. Tsukki, what’s gotten into you? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Tadashi chuckled.

Kei pulled away, holding Tadashi’s hands in his. “I just missed you so much. I thought I could function without you, but I can’t. Two years, Tadashi. Two whole fucking years. I mean, we pretty much called every day but it wasn’t the same. But now you’re back…”

“And I’m not going anywhere.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I only planned to study abroad for two years. And now that’s over so...”

“...”

“Tsukki? You alright?”

“...”

“Tsukki-“

Kei suddenly gripped onto Tadashi’s shoulders, his fingers tightening around his shoulder blades. He stared at him dead in the eyes. He was able to see his reflection in the boy’s dark pupils. “Go out with me.”

And with that, Tadashi’s entire face turned red. He looked like a strawberry. “That sounds like more of a demand than a question.”

“Tadashi, I can’t...if there’s anything these two years have taught me is that I can’t live without you by my side. I love you so much. I need you so much.”

Tadashi smiled lovingly. “You dork. It’s not like I was gonna say no. I missed you every single damn day. And I’ve loved you since, like, forever. So, let’s go out.”

“You’ve loved me for that long?”

“Yeah-”

Kei cut him off by pressing his lips onto his. Tadashi froze in shock but quickly sank into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kei’s neck and getting on his tippy-toes. Kei ran his hands through Tadashi’s green locks, which were soft and silky to the touch.

Time, people, everything in the world seemed to stop for a moment. This moment was absolutely perfect.

Eventually the two pulled away, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. “Well, I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize how madly in love I am with you.”

“It was well worth the wait.”

The two went in for a nice, simple hug. Taking in each other’s presence. They were so glad to reunite, they didn’t want to let go ever again.

“I hate to ruin the moment,” Tadashi smiled, “but how about we get out of here. We have a date to plan.”

Kei looked back at his stuff which was slumped against the wall, and quickly ran over there to gather it. He shoved everything into his gym back, slumped it over his shoulder, and made his way back to Tadashi.

Kei grabbed the shorter boy's hand. And the two walked hand in hand out of the building. The sun was slowly descending into the horizon, a beautiful golden orange hue glazing the sky.

“Your hair is longer.”

“Yeah, I grew it out while I was in America, sue me.”

“Oh no, it’s perfectly fine. I know the perfect use for it if you know what I mean.”

“KEI TSUKKISHIMA!”


End file.
